


Pride

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, references to gratsu luli and canajane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Laxus and Freed go to a Pride festival.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Contains references to gratsu, luli, and canajane. Enjoy!

Growing up, it would seem that Laxus Dreyar paid no mind to the Pride event held in the city of Crocus, but inside he yearned to walk among the people who knew and empathised how he felt about his own sexuality, and perhaps, doing so while holding the hand of the one he loved.

And it was that day. Laxus walked down the huge stone road, surrounded by people who were proud of their identity, holding the hand of his lover, Freed Justine, both had large smiles on their faces.

It was invigorating, for Laxus, to do this. He remembered hearing about Pride, about how people didn't fear about being proud of their identity, walking with their heads held high. And he remembered the scowl on his old man's—his _father's_ —face, insulting those people, saying that if Laxus was "one of those", that there would be consequences.

But he had Freed by his side, and his guild mates—his friends—from Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray marching down with huge grins on their faces, Natsu laughing because he was having so much fun, and Gray watching him with love filled in his eyes. Lucy and Lisanna walking beside them, smiles on their faces, a skip in their step, and a slight swing in their joined hands. Mirajane and Cana, only a few feet ahead of them, Cana cheering loudly, with Mirajane right beside her, a shining smile upon her face.

Laxus could never imagine how happy he was feelings right at this moment. He had Freed—his lover, his confidant, his soul mate—walking right by his side, he had his guild mates with him, marching for their friends, family and themselves, bright, happy and smiling.

So, yes, Laxus was happy. And he wouldn't let anyone make them feel like shit—not those narrow-minded pricks who think their subhuman, not those people who rally against them, and definitely not his father, who Laxus hopes is rolling in his grave.

But, for now, Laxus will march down the road in the city of Crocus, surrounded by people he cares about, with his face held high. And his will do this now, and every other year, and he will do it with pride.


End file.
